The Overlook Hospital Occupational Program, a demonstration project, is designed to investigate and implement approaches for early identification, motivation and successful referral of troubled employees in a consortium of selected major industries in the hospital area. Troubled employees will be identified solely on the basis of a pattern of impaired job performance. The project will demonstrate that the time and dollar cost to industry of the Occupational Program will be more than offset by the savings of restoring to adequate function the troubled employee. At the same time a major project goal is to establish an enlightened environment in industry conducive to self-referral for help before such time as job performance has deteriorated. Project goals also include establishment of a model for community hospital-industrial collaboration and an operational design for such a program. Methodology essentially emphasizes careful assessment of the troubled employee problem in each selected industry and of the contribution of prevailing attitudes and organizational structures to the troubled employee problem. Extensive training and educational programs are planned to alter negative influences. Organizational policies and structures would be designed to demonstrate management's helpful, rather than judgmental attitude. A hospital-based program of occupational counseling will be established to determine the nature of the troubled employee's difficulties, to refer to appropriate facilities and to coordinate with multiple community resources.